


this thing called love

by doremifasorashige



Series: Quick Prompts [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doremifasorashige/pseuds/doremifasorashige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon doesn't really know how to tell Sehun the news, but he knows that no matter how he does it it's going to end badly, but it's not something he can just avoid no matter how much he wants to. He's done enough avoidance with it comes to Sehun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this thing called love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tatoeba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/gifts).



> prompt: my friend set me up on a blind date and i can't really refuse because they think i've been single for ages so they think they're doing me a favour and we have a massive fight about it that ends with us saying "i love you" for the first time.
> 
> I blame twitter.

"You look nice," Sehun comments after he lets himself into Junmyeon's apartment. "I didn't know we had plans for tonight that involved going out."

Junmyeon's been pacing the length of his apartment for the past twenty minutes, stomach filled with knots of anxiety, twisting and turning, rolling about so much that he feels sick. He's been trying to think of the best case scenario to tell Sehun the news, but so far he's come up with nothing. Junmyeon knows it's his own fault he's in this situation, but that doesn't mean he's going to admit that out loud. 

"We don't," he says tersely, regretting the decision the moment he takes a glance at Sehun's face, watching as it falls. "I mean..."

Sehun schools his face quickly, dropping his bag by the coat rack after slipping off his shoes and making his way into the living room. "Why are you so dressed up for dinner inside then?" His tone is impassive and uninterested and he keeps his eyes perfectly trained away from Junmyeon and on the blank TV.

He runs a hand through his hair, making a frustrated noise before plopping himself on the couch next to Sehun, curling a leg under himself to face him. "I just need you to know that I'm extremely sorry and I did not intend for this to happen."

"What happened?" Sehun narrows his eyes and slides his gaze to Junmyeon, but doesn't move his entire body, keeping himself facing front.

"I've been setup," Junmyeon admits in a rush. "On a date. Tonight."

For a long minute, Sehun says nothing, gears undoubtedly turning in his head as he takes in this information, trying to decide how to decide. "A date," he finally repeats. "As in, you go out with another human being, have dinner with them, and kiss before you say goodnight, all while being out in public, kind of date?"

Junmyeon pauses, not sure what to actually address. "Is there another definition to the word that I'm not aware of?"

"Oh for the love of--" Sehun growls out and all but flings himself off the couch with the speed he gets up. "Why the hell would you agree to go out on a date?"

He bites his lip. "Technically, I didn't agree. I was conned."

Sehun looks livid at that. "And when finding out that you were agreeing to go out on date you decided to what, just go along with it?"

Junmyeon rolls his eyes with a huff. "Well what else was I supposed to do?"

"Say no! Like a normal person who is in a committed relationship does," Sehun replies.

At that, Junmyeon can't help but laugh bitterly. "Because that's such an easy solution when my oldest friend that is setting me up doesn't even know I'm in a relationship. How was I supposed to explain that? _Sorry, I can't go out on this date you're setting me up on, I'm having dinner with my secret boyfriend that you don't know about even though you're the first person I ever told that I was bisexual to._ Yes Sehun, that would go over well."

"Hold on," Sehun says, "none of that is my fault. You're the one that said--"

"I'm aware of that!" Junmyeon shouts, startling them both into silence. He can feel the rage rolling off of Sehun, curling around him and trying to suffocate him to death. His face is hot, flushed with anger and he doesn't want to see whatever look of disappointment Sehun is undoubtedly giving him. "I know it was my idea," he continues again once he's regained some semblance of composure. "And at the time it worked, it was a good idea but now..."

"Now what?"

Junmyeon shrugs. "I feel like this secret is eating me alive." He feels like he's drowning and in a dry desert all at once, slowly waiting for death. 

He hears Sehun take in a deep breath and fights the urge to look at him, the way he wants nothing more than to curl up with him and ignore all of this but he knows he can't, they can't. They've been avoiding this problem for weeks now and it was bound to come to a head eventually, Junmyeon just thought he had more time until then. He thought he could figure out what to do. 

"What are you saying?" Sehun asks eventually, voice sounding so small for someone of his size.

Junmyeon shrugs. "I don't know."

Sehun shuffles around a bit, making noise before he crosses the room and comes back into Junmyeon's view. He nudges the coffee table out of the way before crouching down, kneeling in the floor in front of him so they're on a more even level. "Do you want to go on this date?"

He laughs mirthlessly. "No. I don't want to do anything but stay inside and maybe die a little."

Sehun rolls eyes at the dramatics and if not for the argument just now and the impending doom hovering over them, Junmyeon actually smile at that look. "Should I leave?"

Part of Junmyeon, the part that feels trapped and suffocated and ready to burst wants to say yes, wants Sehun to give him time to collect himself and to figure out what to do, what to say without blowing up. The more selfish part of him, the part that is afraid and has been everyday since he kissed Sehun for the first time doesn't care about all that, just cares that he might never see Sehun again if he walks out that door.

Sehun sits before him, unease eating away at him to the point that it's visible on his face. Junmyeon wants to reach out and touch him, soothe him and his worries. "I love you," he ends up saying without really thinking, ignoring Sehun's question.

"What?"

"I said, I love you," Junmyeon repeats, ignoring the anxiety rolling in his stomach. "I have for a while now, but I just." He shrugs, letting the thought drop.

Sehun stares at him, unblinking to the point Junmyeon starts to grow uneasy himself and is about to demand he say something. Instead, Sehun leans in and kisses him on the mouth gently. It's innocent in all sense of the word, just a press of their lips together but it's also the most intimate kiss they've ever had. Sehun's hand reaches up and cups his jaw, and the other goes to his hip, squeezing there gently as he pulls away. Sehun licks his lips and lets his eyes flick away from Junmyeon, embarrassed. "I love you, too."

Junmyeon leans in to kiss him again, just as gently, as careful, as intimate. When he pulls away, he only does so far enough to press their foreheads together, keeping his eyes closed. "I'm gonna call Baekhyun and tell him I have other plans."

"Oh?"

He nods. "I'm going to take my boyfriend out to dinner. And at the end of the night, I might even kiss him."

Sehun lets out a soft hum. "In public?"

"In public."


End file.
